Another Chance
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Terezi invites Karkat into her respiteblock and he wonders just what kind of surprise she has for him. Rated T for language and suggestive content.


**Another drabble request from tumblr :) This time, Karezi are trolls xD**

**Terezi and Karkat do not belong to me. They belong to the creator of the webcomic homestuck, Andrew Hussie :3  
**

* * *

GC: 1 H4V3 4 SURPR1S3 FOR YOU, MR. CH3RRYBLOOD :] COM3 OV3R H3R3 1F YOU W4NT 1T!

It was most definitely an odd way of inviting the mutant-blood to her hive, but whatever. Karkat wasn't going to argue. He'd been able to spend a lot of time with Terezi lately and since he began maturing and stopped getting ultra moody over the tiniest things, this felt like the start of something very, very red. And he couldn't be happier.

So there he was, walking his way through the corridors of the meteor, hand grazing the metal walls as he went, making just the slightest scratching sound from his yellow claws against the surface. The walk over wasn't long at all; barely four minutes long, in fact. The hives were close together just in case someone had night terrors and someone who heard them could help them calm down. Or, that was what Rose had said, but Karkat had barely paid any attention to what she'd been talking about then.

The Cancer stopped in front of Terezi's hive door, seeing the chalk drawings that had been wiped off the front of it ages ago but never quite fully rid of. With a soft sigh, he raised a fist to knock on the door, but it opened before he could even get an inch closer. Terezi's shit-eating grin filled Karkat's view and she grabbed the sleeve of his well-worn black turtleneck sweater, yanking him inside her respiteblock and practically slamming the door behind them. He made a faint yelping sound, but didn't get a chance to say anything or make another sound because suddenly, he had warm, soft lips covering his. After a second of a delayed reaction, Karkat pushed Terezi back by the shoulders and glared daggers at her- she was still grinning, of course, like the little fucker she was.

"What the hell, Pyrope!" Karkat exclaimed, still holding her out by the shoulders so she couldn't get the chance to do that again (not that having her kiss him was a bad sensation; in fact, it felt kind of nice, actually). "Did you fucking invite me here just to attempt a sloppy make out with me? I thought that was what Strider was with you for," he asked, his tone taking a bitter edge at the mention of the blond Knight on the meteor with them.

"I never confirmed that Strider and I were flushed together! You just jumped to conclusions, Vantas," she told him with a light and playful scoff; Karkat blushed just a bit at how stupid he felt after hearing that. "Nah, me and him never had anything of the sort going on. I mean, we only joked around with it; nothing serious."

And with that said, Terezi took a hold of the male's hands on her shoulders and tugged him down to her level- he had surprisingly grown a bit taller since they'd been on the rock- for a deep kiss. Again, Karkat had a delayed reaction, but once his brain clicked the pieces together, he hesitantly rested his hands on the Libra's waist, returning her kiss just as deeply, cheeks blazing red as he did so. Terezi seemed intent on doing more than just kissing, however, as she began to lead him backward toward the pile of scalemates in the corner of her respiteblock. Karkat didn't entirely understand what was happening, but honestly, he wasn't going to complain. The troll he'd been flushed for, for God knew how long at this point, was making a move toward red territory. Like Hell he was going to give that up!

Terezi let out a small mewl of a moan against Karkat's lips, making him blush even more and tighten his hold around her, his own little moan escaping with hers. They stumbled just a bit until finally, they landed on the scalemates, dozens of muffled squeaks from the dolls being ignored for sloppy makeouts. Karkat eased himself into the kisses, eventually sinking into the comfort of Terezi's warmth and amazing touches.

She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and gently nibbled at it, making his breath hitch a bit and gasp softly, fingers squeezing against her sides on their own accord. He wanted to say something- anything- but his mouth was being bombarded currently by the crazy blind troll's lips, kissing and nibbling and sucking on his. Small moans, gasps and sharp breaths were heard from him, while Terezi made nearly no sound; it was a bit annoying, knowing that nothing he could do would elicit any sort of reaction from her. So Karkat decided to take charge.

The Cancer gently grabbed Terezi's waist better and suddenly flipped them over, making more squeaks from the scalemates around them. _That_ certainly got a rise out of Terezi; she gasped loudly and her arms wrapped around Karkat's neck just as he kissed her deeply, a hand tangling into her hair to keep her at the perfect angle while he gave a long and deep thrust of his hips against her open legs. They both gasped at the sensation and he used his other arm to wrap around her waist again, positioning himself better so he could continue with the thrusting.

"Kar-" Terezi began, only to cut off her words with a sharp gasp that trailed off into a small moan. Karkat smirked slightly, feeling just a bit triumphant that he could cause such a reaction out of the troll who seemed almost impenetrable, and gave another jerk of his hips on hers. By now, he could feel himself wriggling around with the need to have more. He hissed at how his bulge moved about against the strain of his jeans and how the friction felt good. But he figured the fiction would feel better against Terezi's. Giving her another deep kiss, Karkat leaned back just a bit to look down, seeing the front of both their jeans were starting to darken with their genetic material. Good, so he wasn't the only one who was getting needy.

"We... we don't have a pail, Karkat," Terezi breathed out, as though trying to settle herself; he swore beneath his breath, eyes narrowed at the inconvenience of the fact, and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He wanted so much to join with Terezi, something he'd wanted for sweeps now, but couldn't without the proper things. So the only thing he could hope for was Terezi giving them another chance of doing so in the future when they had the necessary items for what they wanted to do.

"Fuck," the mutant-blood grunted, leaning back down and laying his arms on each side of his flush-crush's head, essentially trapping her between him and her squeaking pile of scalemates. But he said nothing else; he just closed the distance between them again, kissing her gently this time. The last thing they needed was an intense makeout, leading to a giant mess of genetic material on her room.

"Red for you," Terezi murmured against the lower blood's lips. Karkat paused at that. He hadn't heard her say that to him before, not even sweeps ago when they had nearly been in a matespritship. A smile tugged at his lips and Karkat chuckled under his breath, pressing light and loving kisses to her face.

"Red for you, too, you chalk-eating psycho," he murmured back, his tone soft and affectionate despite his words. Terezi chuckled with him, the vibrations traveling between their lips as they continued to kiss on the pile of scalemates in her respiteblock.


End file.
